PROMISE-Pakka promise
by Angelbetu
Summary: Make me a promise that u will not go in one door room... A light hearted os for my sweet friend Sariya...hope u all like it...*Duo Story*...enjoy:)


**Hello friends...kese hain aap sab...**

 **I am completely fine...**

 **Today I am here with a request os for episode aired on 26 August 2017**

 **Sariya dear this is for u...utna accha nahi h...but thode time me yahi likh paayi...I hope tumhe pasand aayega...**

* * *

 **Guys aap logo se thodi help b chiye...actually my CA Final exams are on my head and I am not able to concentrate on studies properly...my attempt is in May 2017 but mai utna efforts nhi kr pa rhi jitna krna chiye...please guide me somehow...Thank you**

* * *

 **Here is the os HOPE U ALL WILL LIKE IT...Jesa b ho please review...Thanks a lot :)Here we go...**

* * *

 **TITLE**

 **PROMISE_PAKKA PROMISE**

 **Abhijeet aankhein kholo...**

 **Abhijeet...**

 **Paani piyo...Aram se...sambhalke...he wipes his sweat and took a big sigh after seeing Abhijeet and Purvi fine in front of his eyes...**

Abhi was smiling seeing his buddy sleeping in his lap peacefully...

He started thinking about the incident held few days back...about Daya who was in great tension at that time...yes he can truly understand his emotions as he too is a brother and a best friend and he knew the feelings when he was away from Daya or when Daya was in that condition...he can understand those emotions...

His mind trailed back to the incidents happened after his return from panic room...

 **Acp sir hurriedly entered in a room having white walls and blue borders,whole floor having white tile work giving a complete feel of a hospital...**

 **Dayaa...a shaken voice echoed in the silent atmosphere...**

 **The person sitting with down head glanced at the man who was in his 60's and now due to bonding and his age too had became much soft and concerned toward his team and especially for both of them...his right and left hands...Abhijeet and Daya...**

 **Daya came out of his trance with another urged call of the same man and he got up from his position...**

 **Abhijeet kesa h ab Daya...the man controlled his emotions and tried to ask in a bit strong tone but his failure spread a soothing smile on Daya's face...**

 **Wo ab theek h sir...Doctor ne sedatives dekr sula dia h thoda bechain tha...Daya told him and assured him from his eyes...**

 **Acp sir was now near the bed of his officer...he spread hand on his hairy head and says bechain to hoga na fir se Abhijeet ko bina oxygen ke...his voice choked in his throat and as always Acp Pradyuman restricted his eyes to fall any fluid from it but his shaken voice and trembling tongue said everything to Daya who gripped the other hand of Acp sir which was as cold as ice...**

 **Tears started falling from Daya's eyes as now Acp sir also had gripped his hand tight making Daya to again become a smaller one from both of his elders and his fear of loosing his bro was now falling down from his eyes...**

 **Acp sir looked at him and he turned his face to other direction in order to hide his teary face...**

 **Acp sir too didn't speak anything...he just sit near his injured son holding his hand...**

 **After few minutes he heard soggy tone of a person...**

 **Pata nhi kitna or Kya Kya jhelna h sir ise...kudrat ko na Jane kb is or rehem aayega...na jaane kitne dard jhel Chuka h ye na jaane kitne or sehne baaki hn...**

 **Angrily: hum dono the wahan investigation krne k lie pr Abhi usi bungalow me gya Jahan wo panic room Tha...jese use pehle se pta ho ki us jgh koi khatra hai or wahan use hi Jana chiye(pause) Superman jo thehra...**

 **Helplessly: sir agr wahan wo balloons na hote agr Mai wo panic room nhi dhoond paata...Mai waqt PR wahan na pohnch pata to...agr Abhi ko kuch...he stopped feeling numbness in his throat...he was really trying hard to compose himself...he knew that his buddy is fine and in front of his eyes but still he was enclosed with the biggest fear of his life which was loosing his only relation...**

 **Wo balloons wahan the Daya...tum wahan waqt pr pohnch gye...panic room tumne dhoond nikala aur Abhijeet ko bacha k b le aaye...Kya ye kudrat ki inayat nhi h Jo tum dono pr humesha barkaraar rehti h...explained Acp sir in proud and soft tone...**

 **Daya looked at him with lost innocent eyes like he was getting an important lesson and he want to understand the whole of that...**

 **Acp sir sighed deeply seeing the immature behavior of a well built intelligent cop...he just patted his cheeks and was about to say something when find a tingling sensation in his hand...**

 **Acp sir turned his face toward Abhi and find him struggling in opening his eyes...Daya too smiled a bit and immediately hold his hand and place the other hand on his chest while Acp Sir placed his hand on his forehead to calm him down...**

 **Abhi slowly slowly opened his eyes and look at the two most precious relations of his life in front of him...**

 **Kese ho ab...hmmmm...asked Acp sir in caring tone**

 **Mai bilkul theek hu sir aap log khamakhah preshan...he said while getting up but immediately been stopped by a soft force of a hand which resist him to get up...**

 **Abhi looked at the source of the hand and smiled gently seeing the strict and tough expressions of his friend...**

 **Acp sir looked at the two buddies where one was injured by body and other was having an injured heart...he thought to leave the two wounded bodies alone so that they can heal up the rashes of each other...**

 **Accha Abhijeet Daya Mai chlta hu...Daya iska poora khyl rkhna jab tk ye theek na ho jaaye ise duty aane b mut Dena...**

 **Abhi make a face on this but immediately changed his expressions hearing a tough tone as muh bigadne se kuch nhi hoga...it's an order Abhijeet...teased Acp sir in stern tone...**

 **Sir...replied his officer and Acp sir smiled on his antics...he left after bucking up Daya by patting his back who was looking so much silent in the whole...**

 **After Acp sir departure Abhi looked at Daya as he too realised that unusual silence ...**

 **Daya...he called softly...but Daya doesn't pay any attention to him and keep staring at the floor...**

 **Hey...**

 **Daya...baat nhi krega**

 **Tum..tum so jao abi tumhe aram krna chiye...said Daya keeping his eyes down only...**

 **Meri trf dekh...**

 **Daya nodded his head in no...and silently a drop fall down from his eyes and stamped on Abhi's hand...**

 **Tu ro rha h...Haan...tensed Abhijeet**

 **Nnahi...said Daya with choked voice...**

 **Kya ho gya mere Bhai ko...Dr gya h Daya...dekh Meri or...**

 **Daya looked at his bro with teary eyes...**

 **hey Kya hua dekh Mai to bilkul theek hu na...fir kuch b nhi hua muje...said Abhi while rubbing his tears and caressing his hairs...**

 **Mai agr nhi aa pata Abhi...tumhe kuch ho jata...Abhi tum chod do CID...Daya said in teary tone**

 **Accha fir sahab ko Acp sir ki dant se kon bachayega...said Abhi laughing lightly on the foolish behavior of his buddy...**

 **Muje nhi bachna unki daant se...muje bus tumhe khona nhi h...exclaimed Daya while standing up rashly...**

 **Tum smjhte Kyu nhi Abhi Mai tumhe nhi kho skta...pacifying himself...**

 **Added in teary tone...Mera or koi nahi h yaar...tumhe kuch...wo ladki(breathing heavily) usne wo oxy..gen ki pipe b...yaar boss mai late ho gya aane me...Maine tumhe phone b nhi Kia...bus kaam me laga rha...purvi usko b Meri wajh se chaaku...Mai humesha late ho jata hu...(fear)aaj agr Mai Jada late ho jata to...**

 **Daya chup chup shant Kya ho gya h tujhe Haan...Mai bilkul theek hu Tere saamne hu...or jb tk tu mere sath h muje kuch nhi ho skta...tu hi to Meri takat mera lucky charm h...Mera pyara sa Bhai aise dara sehma...rota hua bilkul b handsome nhi lgta...said Abhi holding Daya after getting up...**

 **Daya lie down in his lap and said tum ab kbi room me band nhi hoge...jis room me ek darwaza hoga usme tum jaoge hi nhi Kum se kum do door ya windows wale room me hi jaoge...samjh gye na tum... stubborn tone of his buddy said all this to Abhi...**

 **Accha baba nhi jaunga khush...ab to hus de...Kya muh bna k naitha hua h...chuckled Abhi**

 **Daya smiled a bit after getting up and forwarded his hand promise boss...**

 **Kon si promise...asked Abhi in confusion...**

 **Are wahi ki tum one door room me nhi jaoge at least usme ek door ya...cut in mid by Abhi Haan haan pta h pta h...nhi jaunga bus...**

 **Boss Promise...Daya said while signaling his hand...**

 **Pakka promise...said Abhi placing his hand on the soft palm of his bro which is always his strength and weakness too...**

Pagal h tu Daya...said Abhi while caressing head of his sleeping bunny who smiled in sleep and again went to his dreamland...

* * *

 **Is se pehle ki joote chappalo ki barish ho let me run away...Thanks a lot for reading...please review too...:)**

 **bye bye take care...khyl rkkho sab apna...**

 **C U all soon :)**


End file.
